My Year With Romeo and Juliet
by SliverFox201
Summary: A young girl named Alison found out she was Romeo and Juliet's 10x great grandchild,she can talk to Romeo with a necklace but has to find Juliet. and Prince Philip is hot! This is not not a musical or play i had no other catagory for it


Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo and Juliet or any other characters but Alison McCarthy, Mr

Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo and Juliet or any other characters but Alison McCarthy, Mr. Hotherman, Prince Philip, Lord Alexander, Lady Alice, Chelsi, Jessica, Erin, Savannah, Jordan, Elizabeth, and Dawson are MINE!

_**My Year With Romeo**_

"Alison…Alison, ALISON MCCARTHY!" my head shot up as fast as it could as the ruler hit the chock broad, and just incase your wondering that was my 'lovely' English teacher Mr. Hotherman, see he thinks he knows EVERYTHING, but really he only knows the things everyone else doesn't care about.

"Yes, Mr. Hotherman?" I said dryly, not really caring what he wanted.

"I said can you tell me what Romeo means by the lines _'But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East and Juliet is the sun! Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon. It is the east, and Juliet is the sun' _" Wow why couldn't people just say 'Hey I like you lets get married and move to Timbuktu to get away from our families! Won't that be fun! '

"Ugh, I think it means he likes her?" the class laughed, its kinda weird that even when I try not to be funny, they laugh, bad thing is the teachers think I mean to do it so I get detention about 2 maybe 4 times a week the only reason I don't get it 5 times because the teachers don't wonna stay after school on Friday, but whatever.

"Alison do you think that your funny?" Mr. Hotherman said.

"Well they laugh every time I say something so that should answer your question." I said while I saw his face get blood red, **sigh** I guess more detention for me.

"ALISON DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!" see told you.

**RRRIIINNNGGG!!**

Ham Cheese Surprise, the great mystery of our school well, except for me, they just get it out from an expired can and put it on our plates. I look around for my table which is at the very front by the windows, I might add, where you can see the school's parking lot. I came to my table with Jessica, Erin, Savannah, Jordan and Chelsi. I'm not very popular but I'm not a nerd or geek so I'm fine with it.

"Let me guess detention again?" Chelsi said she has red medium length hair with pale skin, smart, and pretty much a goody-goody. She nags me ALL the time and it gets pretty annoying but she's still my best friend sense dippers.

"Yep" thankfully she lost hope of getting me 'on the right track' last year in the 8th grade.

"Hallaluryer** (Hala-ler-yer) **me to!" my cousin slash detention buddy A.K.A Jessica said as we high fived. She is a chubby, dirty brown haired, fellow trouble making 2nd cousin of mine that I love so much!

"It's going to be fun!" I said as I pumped my tanned fist in the air. My cheek high bangs in my face, long curly but not frizzy dark brown hair in a high half pony with a temple to temple POOF with my strait white teeth showing. I'm short, skinny, eat like a pig, I like to wear green so it will bring out the green in my right eye, yes my right, my left has more green in it and my right has more blue. Weird I know.

"Anyone want there ham?" they just looked at me weird…

After school and detention I walked home. When I got there, there was a weird looking woman, my mother and father on the couches.

"What's going on?" I asked as the looked at each other.

"Alison Honey your father and I called your aunt here to arrange a visit." Ok? I still don't get it.

"I got a call from your school today and found out you had detention…again, so you will be living with your aunt and uncle for a hole year." 5…4…3…2…1

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I NEVER SAW THEM IN MY LIFE! THEY MIGHT BE RAPIST OR SOMETHING!!" I have temper problems but I don't care…I thought I made a deal with principle not to call my parents for a hole 5 months, I have to get my 10 dollars back.

"Sorry but that's the way its going be so go upstairs and pack up you'll be leaving tomorrow." I just turned around and stomped upstairs.

"I HATE my life." I keep saying as I packed up. I really don't hate my life I just want them to feel bad.

Its morning, I HATE mornings, I hate so many things my mom even made me go to counseling to see if its normal, I found out I don't hate lots of things actually. Well anyway I'm in the front set of my 'aunts' car. I turned on the radio and Low by Flo-Rida came on but my ever loving aunt turned it off, I turned it on, then she turned it off and it when on like that for a hour or so I just gave up and put on my pink ipod. Then just my luck the battery ran dead.

"Shit" I mumbled under my breath but she heard me…

"Watch your mouth young lady!" she said to me.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

"What does America do to children to make them act so?" she said while sighing.

"Ugh, it gives us TV, music, the power to not have to do anything, bed, computers, microwaves, and guitar hero I think it gives us happiness" I stated like it was the obvious.

"Well I guess that's the same thing as our country" wait, rewind did she mean ANOTHER country!?

"Wait a second do you mean were going to another country!?" I asked a little to well, you know.

"Oh I guess I forgot to mention that he he" she laughed a little too nervously for my liking.

"…cool" I said while looking back out of the window.

"Ugh ok?" she said while she continued driving, with reminds me, I still don't know her name.

LONG hours later were here, and long I mean a day, 24 hours of hearing her talk about stuff I wasn't even paying attention to. I didn't even have my ipod to drown her out! Pure hell.

"Wow, everything looks so well, old" I said not really all that amazed. A big creepy old tall creepy castle was right in front of me. Who wouldn't be well…creeped?

"Don't worry dear its better on the inside" she said while we walled in the cool looking light green walled, dark green edged with a long dark green carped inside.

"I love it" I said while my greenish blueish eyes sparkled.

"Romeo did to, he always liked green and it brought out his eyes" what did she say Romeo?

"Romeo?" I asked

"Well this is the castle he lived in he was also your early ancestor, now that you mention it you look just like Juliet excepted she had pale skin, and brown eyes…" she said.

"I tan" I said. I was related to Romeo and Juliet! That is so cool! But I'm not going to let her see that I was excited.

"Oh, well you should get ready for the masquerade party I arranged for your arrival."

"Oh ok" I said as we walked up the long tail stare cases.

When we got to a gold door on the 8 floor I was exsosted. Shouldn't they put in a elevator or something? she showed me my room which was pretty cool. I walked to the closet I opened it up and it was HUGE! Almost all the dresses were ugly and puffy but one caught my eye it was a long light green dress that hugged me perfectly this is defiantly the dress I'm going to were.

I was standing at the refreshments table after talking to some dude my aunt made me talk to. I also found out her name was Lady Alice. I sighed and walked outside and saw a boy about a year or 2 older than me with his back turned. I slowly turned back around and walk back inside.

"Hey! Who are you?" He said in a deep sexy voice.

I turned around and my jaw literally dropped he was GORGOUS! Light brown hair with sparkling blue/brown eyes, fair skin. I could have passed out right there. He was like my dream guy but I resisted the urge to go over there a squeeze him to death.

"Hello" he said walking closer and my heart was beating so fast!

"Oh right! My names Alison Mc…I mean Montague" nice Alison he probley thinks you're a dork.

"Nice to mean you Lady Alison my names Prince Philip" he said as he grabbed my hand and kissed it. Wait did he say prince!?

"Prince?" I asked with a flushed face.

"Yes I am from the far land of the Demakis royal family" was he like trained to say that every time someone asked.

"Ok? I'll just go back now." I said turning around to walk away.

"Wait!" he said as he grabbed my hand which made me blush more. His hands were so warm.

"Will you accompany me for a dance" he smiled so cutely. He even has dimples! How could I resist?

"Well I guess one dance wouldn't hurt" I said as we walked inside. Some song I never heard of in my life came on while we danced. I tried so hard not to look in is eyes but they drawn me into them. He smiled and like a reflex I smiled back.

This is the best night ever!

After the party I was in my room with a white tank top with pink shorts with 'kiss me' with a lipstick mark on my butt. I was on the computer until I heard the sound of pebbles on my balcony window.

I got up off my bed to check it out and there was Philip standing below me.

"If you start busting some rhymes I'll come down there and beat your ass" I said smiling.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" He said smiling back. I laughed.

"You won't to come inside?" He nodded so I got the latter and pulled him up.

"What's the latter for?" he asked.

"Just incase I want to sneak out one day" I said to him winking. He blushed which gave me some hope. SO I desisted to tease him a bit.

"Wow Lil' P. your so hot!" I said in a way that made him blush more. I brushed his cheek and it made him completely red.

"Yep your face is burning up, you might be sick" I saw his face drop and I felt kinda bad.

"But you are a cutie pie" I pinched his cheeks and we laughed.

I take back when I said I hated my life.

Beep…beep…be-WAM

Did I ever mention I hate mornings? Well now it's even worse because…I'm on the other side of the earth! And I still have jet lag! It sucks.

"Alison Can you come here for a minute?" I got up and dragged my still asleep body to were my aunt wanted me to go. When we got there, it was a big room with the Montague and Chaplet crests on the walls with a picture of a man and a woman on both sides.

"That, is Romeo and Juliet" Aunt Alice said to me as I looked, amazed on how much I look like Juliet plus Romeo's eyes and smile.

"Here I want you to have this" she handed me a necklace with the Montague crest on it.

"It is said someone with a heart just like Romeo's is the only one that can get it out" out? What out?

"What kind of heart?" I asked.

"Kind, funny, can be mean when has to be, and can love someone no matter what the cost" she stated as she looked at the ported of Romeo.

"**Sigh** but the chances of someone like that ever being on this Earth again is a million to one chance." While she was rambling I opened the necklace with no trouble.

"Ok I got it open what do I do now" her head snapped to look at me holding the open necklace.

"W-when did you open it" she said amazed.

"When you were talking" I must be pretty dang awesome! The necklace started to get hot and glow bright blue. Reflexes kicked in so, I dropped it.

"What's going on" I said as I got knocked out then everything turned black.

Fox-Chan- Like it? Hate it? REVIEW plz


End file.
